Adivinha
by Mimika chan
Summary: "Vamos fazer um jogo?"


_Adivinhe_

- Vamos fazer um jogo?

Dawn ergueu os olhos de seu _milkshake_ de chocolate e encarou o garoto que estava sentado a sua frente.

- Que tipo de jogo? – perguntou, abrindo um sorriso vulpino.

- Adivinha em que pokemon estou pensando. Se errar, paga um Ambipom.

- Como é? Uma prenda? Nada disso! Sabe que não gosto desse tipo de coisa! – ela resmungou, voltando a tomar seu _milkshake_.

- Você quem sabe. – murmurou Paul.

Ele virou o rosto e ficou observando os Pidgeys que dançavam pelos céus. Tinha um ar distraído, um ar totalmente diferente de seu natural.

- Certo, desisto...

Ele sorriu ao ouvir a voz da garota. Voltou-se para ela. Dawn fazia beicinho. Se estava concentrada em pensamentos ou simplesmente emburrada, era impossível dizer.

- Bom... Ele é grande e tem listras pretas. – disse Paul – Adivinhe.

- Ah! Qual é? Existe um monte de pokemon assim!

- Exatamente. É por isso que o desafio é justamente adivinhar, Dawn. – ele disse com a paciência de quem ensina uma criança a somar e subtrair.

- Espertinho...

- Esse pokemon não existe, Dawn. – ele disse, só para provocá-la.

- Bobo. – ela revirou os olhos – Arcanine?

O sorriso no rosto do garoto aumentou e Dawn sentiu o rosto corar imediatamente.

- Errou.

- Não vale!

- Agora vai ter de aceitar pagar um mico!

- Nem vem. – ela voltou a fazer beicinho.

- Má perdedora... – o garoto resmungou.

- Não sou! Diga logo o que devo fazer!

- Hum... – ele fingiu pensar – Sabe fazer estrela?

- Como? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Isso mesmo. Quero que faça uma estrela. Agora.

- Ma-mas eu... Eu vou ter de botar minha mão no chão?

Paul deu de ombros.

- Prefere pagar um Ambipom?

- Se for um mico ainda maior, fico com o primeiro.

Dawn levantou-se da meiga cadeira branca e pousou as mãos cuidadosamente no chão da calçada. Algumas pessoas que passavam pelo Café pararam para olhar.

"Eu ainda mato esse garoto..." pensou a coordenadora, dando impulso com os pés.

_Poft!_

- Aiiii! – exclamou a garota, sentindo seu pobre bumbum doer com a queda.

- Hahaha! O que foi isso? Uma cambalhota malfeita?

- Seu... – chiou a garota, levantando-se – Quem era o pokemon, afinal?

- Não era óbvio? – ele sorriu de um jeito insuportável – Era o Electivire.

- Como eu ia adivinhar, oras?

- Adivinhando! Sua vez...

Dawn sentou-se na cadeira, emburrada, e tomou um grande gole do _milkshake_ de chocolate.

- É pequena, marrom...

- Buneary. – ele disse de imediato.

- Você colou!

- Estávamos fazendo uma prova? – o garoto fingiu surpresa – Eu não sabia!

- Argh!

- Minha vez. – ele sorriu com malícia – Uma tartaruga com olhos grandes.

- Fácil. Turtwig.

Paul balançou a cabeça, sem conseguir conter o riso. As bochechas de Dawn coraram de novo.

- Que foi agora?

- Sabia que você ia dizer isso. Errado. Squirtle.

- Squirtle! – ela deu um tapa na testa – Não vale! Você não disse qual era o tipo da tartaruga!

- Você não perguntou. – ele deu de ombros.

Antes que ela pudesse protestar de novo, o garoto pegou o enorme copo de _milkshake_ de chocolate e tomou o resto do líquido açucarado.

- Ei! É meu!

- Quer de volta? – ele perguntou, estendendo o copo.

- Ai, não! Sua boca tocou no canudo. Que nojo!

- Ótimo! Sua vez. – ele disse, jogando o copo no lixo mais próximo.

- Hunf... – Dawn fez uma careta.

- Já sei... É o Granbull fazendo cara feia!

- Eu ainda não dei as dicas, imbecil!

- Haha!

- Bom... – ela inspirou fundo para manter a calma – Esse é difícil, hein? É um dragão azul...

- Dratini. – disse Paul em um tom entediado.

- Como você...? – os olhos de Dawn arregalaram-se tanto que ela pareceu a ponto de chorar.

- Simples, você jamais pensaria no Bagon em uma hora dessas.

A coordenadora trincou os dentes, sentindo o rubor queimar seu rosto. Será que não podia dar um belo tapa em Paul? Só unzinho?

- Certo, deixe-me ver... – disse o garoto – É um peixe com poderes elétricos.

Ele se virou para ela e sorriu. Dawn sentiu o coração disparar e pensou em dizer um nome qualquer, mas conseguiu fechar a boca bem a tempo.

"Um peixe? Hum... Então deve ser aquático. Mas, se tem poderes elétricos, então deve ser um pokemon elétrico e aquático ao mesmo tempo. E é um peixe... Hum... Chinchou? Não, espera..."

- Lanturn?

- Até que enfim! – Paul fingiu bater palmas.

- Idiota! – murmurou Dawn.

- Mas é por isso que você gosta de mim! Sua vez.

- Hum... Arf! Arf?

- Granbull? – Paul parecia estar em dúvida.

- Huhu! Sabia que ia dizer isso! Era o Growlithe!

- Mas o Growlithe faz "graul-lite"!

- E o Granbull faz "gran"!

O treinador abriu a boca para protestar, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada a seu favor. Calou-se.

- Haha! Pela primeira vez Paul fica sem saber o que dizer! E por minha causa! Hahaha!

- Verdade, estou em decadência... – ele murmurou.

- Hunf! – ela lhe deu um chute por debaixo da mesa.

- Ora, sua...

- Cante! – disse Dawn, abrindo um sorriso vulpino.

- Eu não sei cantar!

- Prefere pagar um grande e constrangedor Primeape ao invés de um doce e pequeno Ambipom?

Foi a vez de Paul fazer uma careta.

- Que música?

- I'm your little Beautifly.

- Sem essa! – ele exclamou, corando um pouco.

- Então... Dance ao som de "Que Pokemon que é você"?

- Por que não me dá logo um belo tapa e fica por isso mesmo? Um tapinha não dói!

- Verdade! Mas uma dancinha dói menos ainda! – disse Dawn, piscando com alegria.

- Cadela má...

Paul levantou-se da cadeira e esperou enquanto Dawn ligava seu mp7.

- Muito bem! Pode começar! – ela disse, apertando Play para a música tocar.

_Agora eu quero conhecer que pokemon que é você. Seus segredos desvendar..._

- Dawn, isso é mesmo necessário? – ele fez cara de Poochyena abandonado.

- Sim! – Dawn piscou meigamente seus olhos safira.

O garoto suspirou e começou a dançar. As pessoas novamente pararam para olhar e ele se sentiu ridículo naqueles passinhos simples de quem nunca freqüentou uma aula de dança.

- Está bom assim? – perguntou quando a música chegou à metade.

- Hahaha! Sim! Sim! Foi divertido!

Ele bufou e revirou os olhos enquanto voltava a se sentar.

- O show acabou, pessoal. Vão embora! – berrou para os "espectadores".

- Que coisa feia, Paul! Precisa ser mais educado.

Ele fez uma careta e lhe mostrou a língua. Dawn ficou surpresa com tamanha imaturidade. Mas, afinal, quando em vida Paul fora maduro?

- Sua vez. – disse a coordenadora.

- Miau. – ele disse, abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

- Qual é o tipo? – ela se lembrou de perguntar.

- Não fará mal dizer. Não acertará mesmo. O tipo é "normal".

- Hum... Não foi de grande ajuda... Meowth?

O sorriso de Paul desapareceu.

- Como adivinhou?

- Hum... Era óbvio demais. – ela deu de ombros.

- Não! – ele balançou a cabeça – Você colou, Dawn!

- Eu? – ela pareceu surpresa – Não sabia que estávamos fazendo prova!

- Sua... – ele balançou a cabeça de novo e respirou fundo – Sua vez.

- Hum... – Dawn abriu um sorriso malicioso – É uma raposa.

Ele virou a cabeça para cima e voltou a fitar os Pidgeys.

- Ninetails.

- Tô chocada. Foi rápido demais...

Paul voltou a sorrir.

- Mas, se quer saber minha opinião, acho que a melhor resposta é... – ele voltou a fitá-la – Você.

- Heeeeeeiiiiiiin? – Dawn fez uma careta – Tá me chamando de que?

Ele sorriu.

- De raposa. Minha pequena Vulpix anil. Ou deveria dizer Glaceon?

- Paul?

- Vaporeon?

- Paul!

- Tem razão. – ele bateu o punho na mesa – Eevee é melhor!

- Você bebeu?

- Sim. Talvez. Não lembro.

- Qual é o seu problema?

Ele voltou a sorrir (ainda não parecia de todo sóbrio) e disse:

- Adivinha.

Dawn hesitou e depois riu com gosto.

- Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está apaixonado!

- Diria?

- Mas é um absurdo, não? Haha! Enfim, sua vez.

- Hum... Deixe-me ver... É um cachorro.

- Hum... De que cor?

Ele sorriu.

- Adivinha.

- Putz...

- Quase.

- Putzchiena. Digo! Poochyena.

- Acertou.

- Aiai...

- Esse eu não conheço. – Paul franziu a testa.

- Não é um pokemon.

- Então é o que? – o garoto arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Adivinha! – foi a vez de Dawn brincar.

Paul riu.

- Sabe, acho que tinha vinho naquele _milkshake_. Você parece bêbada.

- Sim. Talvez. Não lembro. O que acha?

- Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que parece apaixonada. Por quem seria?

- Adivinha.

- Um cachorro?

- Ou raposo. – ela sorriu.

- Cadelinha... – ele respondeu.

- Eu não era uma raposa?

Eles se olharam por alguns segundos.

- Quem é? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Adivinha! – ela disse.

- Adivinha você! – ele respondeu, emburrado.

Os dois levantaram-se das cadeiras e ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos.

- O que vai fazer agora, Putzchiena? – perguntou Dawn, abrindo um sorriso vulpino.

- Preciso responder? Minha Vulpix...

- Hum... Adivinha?

Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso e a enlaçou pela cintura. Ignorando as pessoas que passavam pela rua, fez o que poderia ter sido a prenda mais constrangedora de todas.

O que ele fez?

Ora...

Adivinhe!


End file.
